houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Erin Bates
Erin Bates was a blue fledgling who had not yet gone through the Change. She was counted as one of both Zoey's Circle and the Nerd herd. She was a fourth former at the Tulsa House of Night. She turned evil, but just before her death, she admitted that she was wrong and had just forgotten how to feel. Appearance Erin is Caucasian with blue eyes, creamy skin and long, straight, blond hair and wears designer clothing. She is one of the beautiful blondes in the House of Night. She has an obsession with her hair. Personality Erin is an easy person to get along with. During one of Zoey's circles, it was noted that Erin can be very wise, when she wants to be. However, in the course of Hidden, Erin becomes colder and crueler. Her aura - as stated by Shaylin Ruede - is as if it is beautiful and blue and at the outside there is something rotting and foul beneath it. This is more due to a loss of self, not knowing how to be compassionate without her attachment and reliance on Shaunee. Without this connection, without her heart so to speak, she was unable to really connect to her emotions and this allowed her to fall prey to her more dark impulses in which she attached herself to Dallas easily. It was only under fear of Death that she was able to feel her truer self come back and admit her regret and fear. Relationships Shaunee Cole Erin Bates and Shaunee Cole were formerly known as "Twins," due to their similar personalities. From the time Erin entered the House of Night, she and Shaunee have been best friends. They were Marked at the same time, arrived on the same day, and roomed together. Even though Erin is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed lovely from Tulsa, and Shaunee a mocha-colored Jamaican-American from Connecticut, they might as well be sisters. They seem to share the same brain, the way they finish each others' sentences. However, due to Shaunee wanting to be herself, they have stopped being "Twins." This left Erin feeling confused, lost and angry. Shortly after Erin embraces darkness, they become enemies. However, the two make up on Erin’s deathbed. This is over all the defining quality of their friendship, reliance and codependence. Without the connection, both girls went adrift and Erin suffered greatly for it. Damien Maslin Damien is a very close friend, despite the fact that he uses way-too-big vocabulary terms. The fact that he's gay doesn't bug Erin, and should someone be cruel to him because of his sexuality, Erin will get in their faces. Although they stop talking after Erin denounced her “twin-ship” with Shaunee, they make up shortly before Erin passes away. Stevie Rae Johnson Stevie Rae met Erin after running away form a Dark Daughters Circle in tears after being asked to be their 'refrigerator'. She also ran into Damien Maslin, and Shaunee Cole. Zoey Redbird Zoey's first day of school, Stevie Rae introduces her to Erin, Shaunee, and Damien. Not long after that, Erin becomes part of Zoey's Circle. However, she is in danger of breaking away from Zoey's circle as she has taken to hanging around with Dallas and seems to have betrayed information about Zoey's Circle to Dallas. They make up though before Erin passes away. Dallas In Hidden, Shaunee sees Erin and Dallas hooking up near a fountain at the Tulsa House of Night. Erin does a strip tease for Dallas while he says a lot of gross things to her. They stay together until Erin’s death. Beelzebub Erin and Shaunee were chosen by a large, grey feline they call 'Beelzebub'. He's cranky, foul-tempered, and the Twins love him to death. In Hidden, Shaunee takes Beelzebub from Erin because Erin shows obvious disinterest and neglect toward the cat. This is especially noted when they are commenting about his "nasty" litterbox. The Hidden Epilogue/Revealed Prologue Zoey must cast a circle with her friends to rid the Tulsa House of Night of the Darkness left over by Neferet. At the end of the casting, Erin's body start to reject the Change. Shaunee holds her Twin's body as she passes on. Affinity/Abilities Nyx gifted Erin with an affinity for Water. With her ability she is capable of: *Summon rainclouds. *Create an ocean smell and shadow images of rippling water when her element is called. *She is also believed to have a blue aura. *Command water to do her bidding Likes and Dislikes Favorite Books *''Blacklisted by Gena Showalter *''Wicked Lovely ''by Melissa Marr *''The Silver Metal Lover by Tanith Lee Favorite TV Shows *''America's Next Top Model'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''Real World'' Favorite Movies *''300'' *The first two X-Men *Really old ''Superman ''movies with Christopher Reeve Music *Jay-Z *Zero 7 *The Eagles BFF Shaunee Cole Movie Star Crush *Tyrese Gibson Gallery Zoey's Circle.jpg Zoey Redbird's Samhain Ritual.jpg Casting circle-3.jpg Dark Daughters Full Moon Ritual.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Blue Fledglings Category:Deceased Category:Marked Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Chosen Characters Category:Untamed Characters Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:House of Night: Legacy characters